Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails Vs. Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles/Ending
(Meanwhile at the West Wing, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked sadly at the rose. Just then, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles came in, pointing their arrows at them. The saddened were-echidna, werehog, and werefox looked back before sadly turning away. Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then pierced their arrows straight to each their backs with the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox screaming in pain. Then, the three monsters was kicked out the window, right outside the balcony by Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles. They tried getting up, but the laughing Mephiles kicked them with Eggman and Vanitas' help. At the edge of the tower, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails sadly recovered as Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles kicked them again) Eggman: Get up! Mephiles: Get up! Vanitas: We're warning you! Eggman: (Mockingly) What's the matter, were-echidna, werehog, and werefox? (Chuckles evilly) Vanitas: (Mockingly) Too kind and gentle to fight back against us? Mephiles: (Mockingly and chuckling evilly) Or better yet, friendly and lonely? (Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked down sadly before Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles took out a dagger for each of them, walking toward the three monsters) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: (Voice-over) NO!!! (Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked down, noticing Amy, Sally, Cosmo, Maximus, Crash, Tawna, Sofia, and the good villagers on the bridge) Knuckles: (Calmly surprised) Amy.... Sonic: (Calmly surprised) Sally.... Tails: (Calmly surprised) Cosmo.... Amy: No! Eggman! DON'T!!! Sally: Vanitas, STOP!! Cosmo: Mephiles, NO!! (However, before the daggers came to the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox, they grabbed Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles' arms before the three villains yelped, being shoved with the daggers tossed to the ground. The six began to fight one another while Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, back below, looked at the others) Amy: Sally, Cosmo, and I have to get up there. Sally: Stay here! Cosmo: Guard them, Maximus! (The two girls got off of Maximus and the wagon before three through the door. Back on the roof, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles swung hard, trying to hit them, though Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails dodged. Then, the three villains were hit on the back by Knuckles. Just then, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles slipped down the steep part of the roof before Knuckles lunged, roaring with Sonic and Tails following. With Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, they hurried quickly to the West Wing. Back on the roof, the dark boy and crystal-like hedgehog kicked Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails off of him. Just then, as Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles rose and picked up each a blunt object, they noticed the stone gargoyle before breaking it off. They noticed it before frowning) Eggman: Come on out and fight! (He, Vanitas, and Mephiles walked around the area, looking for the three) Vanitas: Were you in love, monsters? Mephiles: Do you honestly think Amy, Sally, and Cosmo would want you three when they could have someone like us? (The angered were-echidna glared before coming out of hiding before nearly attacking. Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles swung hard, but Knuckles dodged swing after swing while Sonic and Tails, coming out, watched) Eggman: It's over, monsters! Amy's mine! Vanitas: Sally's mine! Mephiles: And Cosmo's mine! Knuckles: (Angrily) Never! (He headbutted the man before grabbing him and the crystal-like hedgehog with both hands and carrying the dark boy on his back, hanging them over the edge towards the canyon area, much to Sonic and Tails' shock) Eggman: (Yelps) Come on, let us go! Please? Vanitas: Don't hurt us! Mephiles: We'll do anything, please. ANYTHING!! Please! (Sonic and Tails looked worried while lightning flashed. The were-echidna continued looking angrily before slowly starting to look compassionate to them. He then neared Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles face to face with him as Hubie, glad to see the Mouse King sparing them instead, went up sternly) Knuckles: (Sternly) Get out. Sonic: (Sternly) All right, boys! Especially you, Ro-butt-nik! You're free to go. Sonic: (Sternly) And never return. (Knuckles then tossed Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles onto the ground. Then, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo came at the balcony of the West Wing as they looked down) Amy: Knuckles! Sally: Sonic! Cosmo: Tails! (Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked up as they saw the sisters) Knuckles: (Smiles) Amy! Sonic: (Smiles) Sally! Tails: (Smiles) Cosmo! (Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails quickly climbed up the side of the roof, with Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles looking surprised. They then noticed their daggers before grinning cruelly. All while the three monsters kept climbing) Knuckles: Amy. Sonic: Sally. Tails: Cosmo. (The three finally reached the top, with the were-echidna placing his hand onto Amy's, pulling him up. Even Sally and Cosmo helped Sonic and Tails up respectively) Knuckles: (Smiles softly) You came back. Sonic: Just like you promised. Tails: We knew you'd never leave us. (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo nods happily and compassionately. Then....) Cosmo: (Notices) Look out! (Then, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles from behind stabbed Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails respectively with the knives, who all roared in pain. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo gasped while Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles looked on insanely. Just then, the three villains were hit by the were-echidna's elbow before the six began losing their balance. Then, as the three villains tried balancing themselves, they began to fall while Amy, Sally, and Cosmo caught Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails respectively. Then, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles fell down the canyon to the bottomless pit, screaming to their deaths. As Amy, Sally, and Cosmo got Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails onto the balcony, Rev, Bia, Foghorn, Daffy, Bugs, and Lola came rushing to the window, but stopped on their tracks, noticing the three mortally wounded monsters with sadness in their eyes. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were lied down on their backs before Amy, Sally, and Cosmo touched their cheeks and they opened their eyes, smiling softly and weakly at them) Knuckles: (Weakly) You.... You came back. Sonic: (Weakly) Just like you promised. Tails: (Weakly) And we knew you would never leave us. Sally: (Concerned) Of course we did. We couldn't let them.... Amy: Oh, this is all my fault! Cosmo: If we had arrived sooner, none of this wouldn't have happened. Knuckles: (Weakly) It's not your fault, Amy.... Sonic: (Weakly) Don't blame yourselves.... Tails: (Weakly) Maybe.... Maybe it's better this way. (He and his brothers gasped in pain) Sally: No.... Don't talk like it's the end. Cosmo: It's not the end of the world, anyway. Amy: Yeah, you'll both be okay. (Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails coughed a bit more) Amy: We're together now. Sally: Everything will be fine. Cosmo: You'll see. (The were-echidna, werehog, and werefox smiled, placing their hands on Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's cheeks respectively) Mouse King: (Weakly) At least.... I got to see you.... One last time. Sonic: (Weakly) Farewell.... Tails: Goodbye, my dear.... (Tears rolled down Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's cheeks. Just then, they felt Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails's hands drop before the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox lied back, closing their eyes for the final time. They gasped with shock and fear. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo then started crying onto the dead were-echidna, dead werehog, and dead werefox) Amy: (Crying) No. NO!! (Nudging the Mouse King desperately) Please.... Please. Sally: (Crying) Please don't leave me, Sonic! Cosmo: (Crying) Tails...! (Tears formed more before the three girls buried their faces in the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox's chests respectively, sobbing) Amy: (Whispering and crying) I love you.... Sally: (Whispering and crying) I love you, too.... Cosmo: (Whispering and crying) And I love you.... (At that moment, the servants noticed the last rose petal fall on the table. They then only looked down with sadness with tears streaming down their cheeks while all was quiet, save for Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's crying. As the sobbing from Amy, Sally, and Cosmo continued, the rain poured more before it began to sparkle. Just then, as they saw the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox started to float and get covered in fog, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo stopped crying, backing away before the others stopped mourning and noticed. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo watched Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails get covered in more fog before they floated in the air even more. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails floated some more while part of what was shown was them being covered in cloaks. Just then, they started glowing slightly. The were-echidna, werehog, and werefox's clawed hands started transforming to normal hands clad in white gloves. Then, their clawed feet glowed before turning into normal feet. Then, their heads covered in the cloaks glowed as well before they glowed in a flashing light as their stab wounds healed. Just then, they were lied on the ground. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo looked concerned before they backed away a bit, noticing the cloak off of the now regular-sized figures where the where they were. They slowly woke up and noticed themselves) Sonic: Oh, my goodness.... Tails: I'm a real fox again.... (Then, the three turned to the shocked girls. Knuckles now a regular male 26 year old echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, white eyes with a purple iris, normal teeth, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. Sonic is now a regular male 27 year old hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, white eyes with a green iris, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. And Tails is now a regular male 18 year old two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, white eyes with a blue iris, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes) Knuckles: (Smiles) Amy, it's still me. Sonic: (Smiles) Sally, it's still me as well. Tails: (Smiles) And Cosmo, it's still me as well. (The female pink hedgehog, The female squirrel-chipmunk thing, and the female Seedrian slowly calmed down and looked at the eyes of Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails respectively. Then they realized happily) Amy: (Smiles) Oh, Knuckles, it is you! Sally: (Smiles) Oh, Sonic! You're all right! Cosmo: Oh, Miles, I'm glad you, Knuckles, and Sonic are alive again! Tails: Just call me "Tails." Amy: It's a cute name. Sally: Indeed. Cosmo: I totally agree. (Knuckles smiled. Then Knuckles and Amy, Sonic and Sally, and Tails and Cosmo only looked at one another before kissing each other. Just then, the shimmer of the lights transformed the castle, with night becoming day and everything becoming more peaceful looking. Just then, as the plants came back to life and scary objects became peaceful objects. As the others came in, Rev and Bia changed from a regular roadrunner and a fairy to their superhero roadrunner and human forms. Rev now has black feathers, a red comb on his head and tail, and wearing a black long-sleeved jumpsuit with a red upside down triangle on the front, a red belt, black arm gloveswith red buttons and finger rims, black knee-high boots with red buttons and toe rims. And Bia is a 15 year old human girl with long dirty-blonde shoulder-length hair and violet eyes, and wearing a pink jumpsuit with magenta lining that consists of a tank top and shorts, a magenta hairband with a bow on it, maroon-red knee-high socks, and white boots with two red hearts on each of them with pink soles) Knuckles: (Happily) Bia, Rev! (Then, Foghorn and Daffy changed into their feathered forms as well. Foghorn now has white feathers. And Daffy now has black feathers) Sonic: (Happily) Foghorn, Daffy! (Then, Bugs and Lola changed back into their human forms as well. Bugs is now a man with fair skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a gold crown with precious multi-colored jewels, a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a maroon long-sleeved shirt with black and gold neck and sleeve rims, white gloves, three medals, a black shoulder sash, a gold belt, light tan tight pants, and black knee-high boots with brown rims and silver spurs. Bugs was now known as King Roland II. And Lola is now a beautiful woman with fairly tan skin, pink lips, long brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pink long-sleeved gown and dark red high-heeled shoes. Lola was now known as Queen Miranda, Roland's wife) Tails: (Happily) King Roland II and Queen Miranda! Knuckles: (Happily) Look at us! (They hugged their friends happily) Sofia: (Voice-over) Mother! Father! (Then, Banjo and Sofia came in. Banjo then changed back into a kitten with the same fur pattern and Sofia changed back into a 7 year old human girl with short, auburn, shoulder-length, wavy hair, light blue eyes, a mid brow, fair skin with rosy cheeks and wearing a short-sleeved princess gown of a lilac bodice trimmed in two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt, a pearl-hemmed and studded lilac petaled skirt with a row of great lace drops and trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus, and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band; a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond; violet slippers with bows and mid heels. Miranda then picked Sofia up) Miranda: My goodness. Bia: It's a miracle! (The male echidna, male hedgehog, and male fox laughed happily with Olivia and Marina in their arms. A bit later, the echidna, hedgehogs, squirrel, chipmunk thing, Seedrian, and fox, back in their ballroom clothes, began dancing happily while the servants, all back to being human again, the good villagers, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and even Crash and Tawna, back in her daytime clothing, watched. Rev, meanwhile, only sighed happily) Rev: Ah, love. (Then, Bia met up with him. He chuckled, about to head off with her before Foghorn and Daffy stopped them) Daffy: Well, Rev, my man. Shall we let bygones be bygones? Rev: Of course, old friend. I told you the girls would break the spell. Daffy: (Chuckling) Actually, I believe it was me who told you. Rev: (Annoyed) I told you! Daffy: (Angrily) No way! (Shoves him) You did not, you rich boy! Rev: En guarde, you loudmouth! Bia: Stop! Foghorn: Let's just say we both told each other. Rev and Daffy: You know what? You're right. (With that, they resumed watching. All while Roland, Miranda, and Sofia with Crash and Tawna watched happily at the couples dancing, with the humanoid male bandicoot watching proudly and a tear shedding from his wife) Sofia: Do you think they'll live happily ever after? Roland: Of course they will. Miranda: Like all fairy tales. Sofia: (Ponders) Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard? (Crash and Tawna only chuckled at the amusement along with Roland and Miranda. As the couples danced, the chorus sang before the couples dancing kissed) Chorus: Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Were-Echidna (Then, we cut to a stain glass window showing the happy couples looking at one another with Knuckles and Amy in the center while the servants and good villagers watched happily) Chorus: Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Were-Echidna The End A Beauty and the Beast Parodies Studios Production End credits song 1: Beauty and the Were-Echidna End Credits Version (Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson) End credits song 2: Evermore End Credits Version (Performed by Josh Groban) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies